


Playful

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Pussy Rubbing, Sexual stuff while working, Teasing, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sometimes the General likes to be playful.





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> More of this wonderful crack pairing I love, ever since I started writing it on my tumblr sinfultrails ^^
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy

He gently slipped his hand over her back slowly during the meeting before moving it down her between her thighs.

She didn’t move but she took in a slight sharp breath as she stood before the screens for the meeting with the other commanders and the Emperor himself, discussing strategies and bringing up possibly planets to conquer.

The usual business.

He sat there a moment, not moving any further a moment. He then slowly moved his prosthetic down further and slowly tugged her robes up to gently slipped his hand under, never taking his eyes on the screen.

Haggar shifted a bit and pushed her hips down slightly with a soft breath.

The voices of the commanders seemed to zone out as he carefully rubbed over her slowly and groped over her crotch slowly. He gently rubs over her, feeling her through the lace.

He looked at her slightly from the side. Watching her bite her lip slightly and breathing steadily while her cunt was slowly getting wet from the gently rubbing.

“— _at do you think General Raht?”_

He looked back up at the screen from behind the Witch, slowly pinching over her clit and rubbing it. The commanders now were looking at him, waiting for him to speak.

He didn’t miss a beat, even as Haggar’s thighs tremble slightly and squeeze gently around his prosthetic when he pressed the thumb over her wet labia.

“I think Trugg would be able to better explain this one Emperor since it is closer to her quadrant,” he answered calmly before pressing his palm against the twitching cunt and groping over her.

Haggar’s ears twitch slightly beneath her hood as she slowly slips one of her hands into her robes and reached down to press the hand harder on her. Oh how tempted he was to just whisper some filthy things to her…..to make her grind down and feel how soaked she was getting for him….and all the things he wanted to do to her.

_I bet you would love with all those eyes were watching you too._

She bit her bottom lip slightly and swallowed down a moan before a shiver runs down her spin when’s he tugs the crotch of her panties aside to lightly rub over her…

…..and slowly slip his finger inside her and stretched her gently.

She barely hid a sharp breath as she’s clenched around the finger, gently pressing on his hand to push it deeper.  
“ _Haggar_.”

He could feel the way her thighs tensed around him as if pulling his hand closer as she stifled a gasp when Zarkon spoke.

“ _Do you have any input to add?”_

“….No my lord…..I simply had a chill,” she managed to keep her voice steady even as he circled his finger around inside her to rub over her needy walls as she tried to keep from riding him.

Raht managed to keep from smiling.

He’d be lying if he didn’t say this was fun.


End file.
